The development of smart phones in association with development of 3G and 4G networks has meant that users are now able to use applications on their phones which access the Internet, including basic functionality such as web browsing. Apart from applications which may be provided by the manufacturer of the phone, a user may also download and install other applications, commonly referred to as “Apps”. Other applications provide for social media interactions including for example FACEBOOK™ and TWITTER™, navigation for example GOOGLE MAPS™, games and auction facilities such as eBay™.
Whilst these applications improve the user functionality on smart phone, they can lead to negative consequences on the telecommunications networks from the increase in data being transmitted.
The present application seeks to ameliorate these negative effects.